


4:59 AM

by staticsky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticsky/pseuds/staticsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things Yaku is just better off not knowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4:59 AM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crollalanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/gifts).



“So,” Yaku starts, expression as flat as ever as he crosses his arms. “Tell me again how this happened.”

“Well, Yaku-san,” Lev tries to reply matter-of-factly. His eyes, however, flicker back and forth, unable to meet Yaku’s gaze. “Like I’ve explained, it was all just—“

“An accident.”

“Exactly!” His face suddenly lights up with something that flutters between excitement and relief. “I’m so glad you understand! It wasn’t that I meant to set off the fire alarm, really! The smoke just came out of nowhere, and—!”

“And now we’re standing outside,” Yaku finishes for him, unimpressed. 

“Well,” Lev hums, “technically, we’re under this overhang, Yaku-san.”

“At 4 in the morning,” Yaku continues, until Lev jumps in with “It’s 4:59; that's almost 5!”

_“In the middle of February.”_

“Well,” Lev starts once more, shoulders raised for half a second as he’s about to jump into another long-winded explanation, before he slumps completely. He just can’t put up a fight against Yaku’s forced smile any longer. “All I was trying to do was cook something, honest. Scout’s honor!”

“Okay, fine—but that still doesn’t change the fact that we’re freezing our asses off out here,” Yaku snaps, bending down into a crouch. It may end up in vain, but he tucks his knees under his chin and curls up in a half-hearted effort to stay warm.

“But Yaku-san,” Lev whines, crouching as well. His knees bump against the other’s as he tips forward, head lowered. “I really, really didn’t mean to wake you up...” Yaku can barely make the words out as they’re mumbled.

“Yaku-san… ’m sorry…”

And it’s times like these, when Lev seems to shrink to be half the size of his actual stature—the very image of a petulant child, really—that Yaku feels his heartstrings tug most. So it’s with a resigned sigh that he leans forward, letting his own knees bump back against Lev’s.

“Lev,” he huffs, watching the word form a puff of air in the cold. “What in the world were you trying to cook at such an ungodly hour in the first place?”

For some reason, he’s only answered with silence. Considering their close proximity, however, there’s no way Lev couldn’t have heard him.

“Oi,” he calls out, knocking his forehead against Lev’s. “I’m talking to you.”

But Lev’s gaze seems focused just about everywhere else but straight in front of him. It’s only when Yaku holds both of Lev’s cheeks between his hands that the boy finally looks back up, eyes large and round from surprise.

“What’s gotten into you? You choose now of all times to decide you’re lost for words?" A small crease appears on Yaku's forehead as he frowns and Lev can't help but stare at it. The tone of his voice may come across as annoyed, but Lev can tell there's more to it.

Over the years, he’s realized that sometimes, Yaku just can’t put his thoughts into words. Or he _can_ , it’s just that he won’t. Instead, he’ll just give Lev this stare, as though the longer he frowns at the boy will somehow transmit telepathic messages that unravel the secrets to the labyrinth of his mind. The success rate is often questionable, but at this moment, Lev can practically hear the other’s voice in his head.

_‘What, you can’t tell me?’_

This is Yaku Morisuke's own subtle (or not-so-subtle) way of pouting.

"No, I just," Lev replies at last, reaching up to cover Yaku's hands with his own. They completely envelop the smaller set underneath, and he can't help but grin. This, of course, only makes the frown Yaku is wearing all the more apparent.

"What's so funny?" Yaku snaps, though it sounds more like a demand than a question.

Canting his head, Lev asks a question right back as innocuously as he can. "Can I be totally honest?"

"What? Of course you can." But seconds later, Yaku's expression twists in thought. "Wait, maybe. Somehow I don't trust this question."

Lev is half-offended by the sudden change of heart, but merely raises a brow and adds, "Do you promise not to hit me, at least?"

"Alright, now I definitely don't like where this is going. But tell me."

"That's not a yes!" Lev whines.

"That's not a no either."

He's not at all satisfied with the response, but Lev knows that, considering how stubborn the both of them are, this will go on for ages at this rate. So he relents and pulls their hands away from his face, flipping his palms to lace their fingers together instead.

"Your hands are cold, Yaku-san. That's all I wanted to say."

Yaku scoffs, rolling his eyes in response. "That's a big fat lie and you know it." But a sudden heat starts to crawl up from the nape of his neck. Even a quick glance back at the boy in front of him proves dangerous as he comes face to face with Lev smiling at him all too fondly.

"A- Anyways!" he stutters, trying to break the unbearably warm air between them. "You're just changing the subject, Lev!"

“Hm?” Lev hums, his thoughts far too preoccupied with a flushed Yaku a mere inches away from him.

“You were cooking? Food, presumably? Ringing any bells?”

“Oh. That.”

“Well, yeah. That,” Yaku echoes, raising a brow. “Sort of important, I’d say, considering our neighbors are probably twice as pissed waiting out here in their sleep-deprived state as I am.”

“Um,” Lev starts before mumbling something unintelligibly.

“What?”

“I said… Stir fry.” Lev cringes instinctively, already imagining Yaku’s expression though his own eyes are shut.

“Stir fry? _At 4 in the morning?!_ ”

“Hear me out, okay?”

“Haiba Lev!”

“It was supposed to be your lunch!” Lev finally shouts, before a pair of males, who he recognizes to be his hallmates from the room across from theirs, sends glares right at him.

Yaku feels absolutely defeated at this point. “Lev, you know I just buy lunch normally, right?” 

“But… today is _special_.”

There it is again. Shrinking Lev. _‘This is just downright unfair,’_ Yaku mutters to himself before aiming a head-chop right at the crown of the boy’s head.

“Yaku-san!” Lev whines, but Yaku cuts him off before he can be accused of breaking any promises. 

“You know it’s still a week before Valentine’s day, right?” he asks, rubbing the top of Lev’s head afterwards.

“Well, duh! No one gives stir fry on Valentine’s day, Yaku-san; that’s silly!”

It must be apparent on his face that he’s not following the train of thought, because Lev gives him a curious look.

“You really don’t know?”

 _‘Oh god,’_ Yaku thinks, his heart gradually sinking with dread. _‘It’s not our anniversary today or anything, right?’_

“Yaku-san,” Lev calls out earnestly, reaching up to take the other’s hand into his own once more. Yaku can practically see stars growing in Lev’s emerald eyes as they draw closer and closer, brimming with overflowing adoration.

_‘Oh god, oh god, oh—’_

“Happy Half Birthday!” he exclaims, pecking Yaku right on the lips. “But don’t worry, Yaku-san, I’ll catch up again in just a few months! Can’t have you getting too old too soon, right?”

All too suddenly, Yaku regrets ever asking _anything_.

“Lev!”

“Ow! Yaku-san! You promised! You broke your promise twice now! Ow! Ow! Three, no, _four times!_ I’m keeping track from now on!”

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing these two, and it ended up being straight banter... but maybe that's what I love most about these two after all. Happy summer! ♥


End file.
